vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Marvell
|-|Wendy Marvell= |-|Wendy in X784= |-|Wendy in X792= |-|Dragon Force= Summary Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | Low 7-B | 7-B | 7-A | High 7-A Name: Wendy Marvell, Sky Sorceress (By Brain) Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Biologically 12 | Biologically 13 after Second Timeskip (She was originally born 400 years ago and was sent to the future using the Eclipse Gate) Classification: Human, Mage, Sky Dragon Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing), Extrasensory Perception, Dragon Slaying Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (can affect Acnologia's Non-Corporeal spirit), Air Manipulation, Healing, Breath Attack, Statistics Amplification, Necromancy (Ability to summon the souls of the dead, but it applies to Dragons only and it isn't a combat ability as the summoned souls have no powers at all), Status Effect Inducement Negation, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Can bypass the durability of dragons, and those with dragon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Should be superior to Levy McGarden) | Small City level+ (Matched Sherria Blendy in a fight), higher with "Arms" and "Ile Arms" | City level (Overpowered Base Ezel and defeated his Etherious Mode, that should be comparable to other Etherious, while simultaneously destroying Face) | Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Elfman and Lisanna), higher with "Arms" and "Ile Arms" | Large Mountain level (One-shotted Historia Ezel even while severely injured. Slightly damaged Human Irene) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, higher with "Vernier" (Battled Dorma Anim alongside Natsu and Gajeel) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Sherria and Rala, the latter who battled Natsu), higher with "Vernier" and "Ile Vernier" | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Ezel) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged an attack from Dimaria at close range) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 | At least Class K (Clashed with Rala, who battled Natsu and throw him around) | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Small City Class+ (Blocked Rala's Hammer with her Sky Dragon's Claw), higher with "Arms" (Destroyed Rala's hammer which blocked Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist) and even higher with "Ile Arms" | City Class (Effortlessly launched Base Ezel several meters flying with a punch) | Mountain Class+, higher with "Arms" and "Ile Arms" | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Small Town level (Took an attack from Azuma, that, even while holding back, harmed Lily) | Small City level+ (Took his from Sherria, who was able to injure Juvia), higher with "Armor" and "Ile Armor" (Took many hits from Ezel , who is comparable to rest of Nine Demon Gates) | City level (Took hits from Etherious Ezel) | Mountain level+ (Took a direct casual blast from Dimaria), higher with "Armor" and "Ile Armor" | Large Mountain level (Took hits from a casual God Soul Dimaria. Took a beating from Historia Ezel even while severely injured, took hits from Irene) Stamina: Very High (She can use multiple Sky Dragon Slayer spells without exhausting for long periods of time) Range: Several dozens of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None unless you count her cat, Carla. Intelligence: Fairly intelligent (Knows several healing spells and other powerful magic even at her young age. Managed to perfectly mimic several of Natsu's techniques just from watching him. Learned how to use two Secret Arts in mere days. Restored Sherria's magic in order to make her attack miss due to the excess of power). Weaknesses: She suffers from bouts of extreme motion sickness when riding any kind of vehicle; her magic is less effective in polluted areas; Wendy's healing magic doesn't work on herself. Wendy also cannot eat her own air to replenish her stamina or to stop her magic attacks reflected to her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power and speed. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): An air version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Sherria's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. **'Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure': A variation of Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power from Wendy's healing Magic. This spell is unique in its coincidental offensive and healing properties, such that Wendy was able to cure Erigor's memory block, which released the Magic bestowed upon him and rendered him unable to battle. *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. *'Sky Dragon's Wave Wind' (天竜の波颪 Tenryū no Namioroshi): Wendy swings her hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado. *'First Sky Arrow' (天空甲矢 Tenkū Haya): The user cloaks one of their legs in a whirlwind of a Sky Dragon's air, thrusting it at their target. Sky_Dragon's_Roar.gif|Sky Dragon's Roar Healing_Spell.gif|Sky Dragon's Healing Spell Sky_Dragon's_Wing_Attack.gif|Sky Dragon's Wing Attack Sky_Dragon's_Claw.gif|Sky Dragon's Claw Sky_Dragon's_Crushing_Fang.gif|Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang Sky_Dragon_Wave_Wind.gif|Sky Dragon's Wave Wind Sky_Arrows.png|First Sky Arrow Enchantment (付加術 Fukajutsu): A large portion of the spells in Wendy's possession are enchantments, which allow her to attach her Magic Power to someone or something (including herself) to boost their natural parameters. Being capable of such a feat makes Wendy, by default, in addition to being a Dragon Slayer, an "Enchanter" (付加術士エンチャンター Enchantā). However, not all enchantments she possesses are associated with Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. It has been noted that Wendy's aptitude for enchantments is exceptionally great, with her being able to cast enchantments on a level comparable to a High Enchanter's. Additionally, when her body was under Irene's control, Irene was able to cast enchantments with power comparable to her own, noting that Wendy's magical aptitude was much higher than she anticipated. ::Sky Dragon Slayer Enchantments :::*'Vernier' (瞬足バニーア Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..." :::*'Ile Vernier' (速度倍化イルバニーア Iru Banīa): By chanting "Ile Vernier", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. :::*'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Arms' (剛腕アームズ Āmuzu): After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS.." ::::*'Ile Arms' (攻撃力倍化イルアームズ Iru Āmuzu): By chanting "Ile Arms", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms. :::*'Armor' (アーマー Āmā): A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themself, for a short period of time. ::::*'Ile Armor' (防御力倍化イルアーマー Iru Āmā): By chanting "Ile Armor", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. :::*'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-Raise' (状態異常耐性付加エンチャントリレーゼ Jōtai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze): A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her. ::Basic Enchantments :::*'Deus Corona' (神の王冠デウスコロナ Deusu Korona): By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto her can be broken through. :::*'Deus Eques' (神の騎士デウスエクエス Deusu Ekuesu): By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities. ::Advanced Enchantments :::*'Deus Zero' (神の無加デウスゼロ Deusu Zero): Wendy is capable of casting this advanced enchantment, which allows one to extract Magic and other enchantments from people, and used it to negate the casting of Irene Belserion's own Deus Zero. In Irene's body, she also later proved herself to be able to, because of the vast difference in strength between her then-current form and original body, completely extract Irene's personality from her body and put them back where they belonged. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art *'Shattering Light: Sky Drill' (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen): A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. *'Milky Way' (ミルキーウェイ Mirukī Wei): It is a Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to materialize souls whose magic has vanished from this world. As noted by Wendy, it takes a strong will for one's soul to persist after death, though the state of the soul can be affected and damaged by powerful magic. Sky_Drill.gif|Shattering Light: Sky Drill Wendy_casts_Milky_Way.gif|Milky Way Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming air with high concentration of Ethernano, Wendy has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Wendy gains pink eyes together with a longer hair, now pink instead of blue, that curves and points upwards. The Dragon Slayer also has white scales, similar to that of Grandeeney's, that spring out of her back, and smaller ones on her hands and feet. After the one-year time skip, while fighting the Avatar army, Wendy was shown to be able to enter Dragon Force at will. Dragon_Force_Wendy.gif|Wendy's Dragon Force Key: X784 Base | X791 Base | X791 Dragon Force | X792 Base | X792 Dragon Force Gallery WendyMarvellRender.png Dragon Cry Wendy.png Wendy dragon force.png Seven Dragon Slayers.png WendyxSherria_Spin.jpg Others Notable Victories: Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Sakura Haruno's Profile (7-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Gokudera Hayato (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Gokudera's profile (Note: X792 Dragon Force Wendy and Original Vongola Ring Gokudera were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Air Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Necromancers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6